Spare Me
by Aunt-Bea
Summary: In a world where nothing is as it seems, how can you expect the people in it to be as they seem?
1. Spare Me

Disclaimer: It is not my intent as the author to claim ownership of any recognized characters and settings. However any unrecognized settings and characters as well as the plot belong to me.

A/N: This work is a figment of my imagination and should be treated as such. It is not real and I am not trying to convince you that it has or will happen. This may or may not coincide with the books, I am not interested in what JK Rowling has deeded to these characters, and if I was I wouldn't bother to write fan fiction. That being said, this story is rated M. Prepare yourself for mild-strong language, sexual content, slash, and adult themes. If you think you can handle said things then enjoy, if not, I hope one day that I will create something more suited to you.

Summary: In a world where nothing is as it seems, how can you expect the people in it to be as they seem.

* * *

><p><em>You must give up the life you planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you-Joseph Campbell<em>

Spare Me

Thick smoke escaped her red tinted lips as her cobalt eyes scrutinized the area around her, these days it seemed like all she did was scrutinize. She preferred to fade to the back and watch the people and things that surrounded her on a daily basis; it was easier than being the center of attention. Easier than explaining why she was who she was.

"Spare a fag?" A hard familiar voice broke her reverie

She offered no verbal confirmation but held the pack out to him balanced between her long red talons. He accepted the pack, took a cigarette, and moved to sit beside her on the stone bench she occupied.

"Thinking about her still?" He asked, not bothering to clarify

"You know Dray, I shouldn't give the cunt a single thought at all. She doesn't deserve a place in my cranium or my heart" a flick of her cigarette and the tumbling of ashes followed her sour statement

"Strong words love" He nudged her gently "I know you don't mean them"

"But I do Dray" Pansy Parkinson lifted her head and met his eyes "I'm willing to give her the world and she spits in my bloody face"

"It's not that easy Pans" Draco Malfoy took another drag of his cigarette and squinted against the passing wind

"I asked her to run away with me" she expelled a bitter laugh "Can you believe that Dray?"

Draco returned her laugh, although less bitter, "I believe I've heard it all"

"I looked over at her in bed one night and I said, 'run away with me' like a pitiful love sick animal"

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news my love but you _are_ a love sick animal" Draco laughed and dodged a playful smack

Pansy dropped her cigarette butt to the ground and crushed it beneath her boot. She stood and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her heavy fur cloak.

"I suppose you're right you bastard. I suppose you're right" She leaned down to kiss his cold cheek and made her exit toward the castle

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was no coward. She'd never backed down from anything before and she wasn't about to start now. Sure she was presently scared out of her wits, backing away from the sink in the loo like a live snake was coiled in the basin, but she was no coward. Her face was hot and sweaty and her hands were shaking to the point where she could not grip the doorknob properly. Her back was flush against the cold wood and her chocolate eyes were fixed on the glowing blue light surrounding the sink. A hard knock did little to shake her out of her panic but the soft voice that followed caught her attention.<p>

"Herm? You okay in there? We've got to get down to breakfast"

"I'm fine Ginny, be out in a minute" Hermione finally exhaled and took a few tentative steps toward the sink

"I'll wait for you in the common room" Ginny took a last look at the door and headed down the stairs

Hermione picked up her wand with a still shaky hand, "_Finite Incantum_"

The blue light faded and the sink stared back at her, pure and white

She looked up at herself in the mirror and started to cry, life as she knew it was definitely over.

* * *

><p>The great hall was always a sight to behold and today was no different. Hermione and Ginny made their way through the open doors and found their place at the Gryffindor table next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, best friends and brother respectively.<p>

"Think you could help me with my transfigurations essay?" Ron scooted closer to Hermione and pushed his bottom lip out in a pleading pout

"You can't possibly mean the one that's due tomorrow Ronald" She regarded him sternly

"Please 'Mione?" He scooted even closer smashing his left side against her right

"Fine Ron" She sighed "We'll go to the library before dinner"

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" Ron grabbed her in a tight hug and then went back to his mince meat pie

"Harry have you finished yours?" Hermione asked forking a piece of her own pie

Harry only smiled across the table, cheeks full of mashed potatoes, and shrugged

"I'll be seeing you too then" She reached for a plate of rolls and shot him a don't-test-me look

Harry loved Hermione. Not in a romantic sort of way but because she never changed, in this time of turmoil she remained strict about her studies and continued scolding everyone who wasn't. He smiled to himself, his good ol' 'Mione would never change on him.

* * *

><p>"I do love you" She muttered staring down at her plain, dirty shoes<p>

"Then why won't you let me take care of you? Let me love you! Let me buy you all the pretty things you want! Let me take you all over the world"

"Because it's not about pretty things!" She shouted, blue eyes blazing

"It's not about love either is it? You're not content with love! You have to have my head on a platter and my body on puppet strings. You knew what I was when you got in bed with me!"

"I knew you were a bitch. I didn't know you were stupid too" She turned and ran before the tears in her eyes made their way down her cheeks

* * *

><p>"We're going to die" Draco mused lighting yet another cigarette<p>

"Would that really be so bad?" Pansy swung her legs over the astronomy tower's ledge and let them dangle, her heels hitting the stone every few moments

"What are you down about now love?"

"To put it eloquently Dray, I told her that she knew what she was getting into"

Draco's melodious, seldom heard, laugh filled the air around them

"For a woman you certainly are daft when it comes to women"

"Up your arse Malfoy" She snorted and pulled another drag from her cigarette "She thinks I stopped smoking you know"

"Yeah, it'd be both our balls if either of them wandered up here right now"

"What am I supposed to do Dray?" Pansy looked up at the stars and blew smoke their way

"Stop trying to force her to _let_ you do things. You want to shower her with love and gifts, do so. You don't ask a woman permission to love her…you just…love her"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Dray" Pansy smiled and flicked her cigarette into the atmosphere

He laughed and placed a cold kiss on her forehead "I love you…even if you are a bitch"

She returned his mirth and swung her legs back around to place her feet on the floor

"How long until dinner? " Pansy asked as she produced her wand to rid herself of the smoky smell she'd acquired

"Few hours" recognizing the look in her eyes he spoke again "Don't do anything stupid Pans"

"Me? Stupid? Why that's my middle name. Pansy Stupid Parkinson" She winked and sauntered out of the tower laughing

* * *

><p>If Madam Pince had to shush Ron one more time Hermione was sure she'd make them leave<p>

"Bloody hell Hermione" He continued in a shushed tone "Do you really think it's true?"

"It's probably a rumor mate, something to rile everyone up" Harry whispered back

"Ronald if Pansy Parkinson is…like that" She paused and looked around "wouldn't someone have seen her with a girl already? People don't just take a liking to their own sex overnight"

"Last I heard she had a liking for sex, her own or otherwise" Harry snickered

"Harry!" Hermione's harsh whisper halted his and Ron's laughter

"Let me see your essays" She held out her hand and snatched away the two parchments placed in her palm

"Please say they're okay. I'm bloody starving" Ron pleaded watching her face

"They're fine, we can head to dinner" Ron shot up and was at the door first eager to fill his aching stomach

Seated at their table, Hermione let her eyes wander over to the Slytherin table, when her eyes locked with his, he mouthed to her silently and she gave a very small nod signaling her understanding. Ginny hadn't yet shown up but just as Hermione began to wonder about her she rushed in red faced and flustered.

"What's wrong Ginny" Hermione was the first to speak when Ginny had chosen the seat across from her

"Detention with Hagrid, hard labor and such" Ginny waved off taking a sip of her pumpkin juice

"Hagrid gave you a detention?" Harry asked incredulously

"Oh no, that slime Snape, he just handed me off to Hagrid saying he had things of great import to attend to" Ginny said the last part in a spot on impression of the greasy professor

" 'imy 'it" Ron mumbled through a mouth full of pudding

Hermione reprimanded him for talking with his mouth full and Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: This thing was like 59 pages on my comp but it looks so short on here. I wanted to write more but i like the ending here. A lot of things are made clear in the next chapter. Hopefully this one left you cloudy enough to come back and see what's next ;)


	2. Turmoil

A/N: All things belong to their respective creators. Now on to some good old fashioned teen drama. ;)

* * *

><p><em>There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. - Nietzsche<em>

Turmoil

"Well," He began tentatively "What do you suppose we should do"

"I don't know professor, have you any ideas" was the sarcastic reply

"How long do we have until we have to…face this?"

"I don't know, I assume I'm not very far along"

"Then we'll carry on as usual until we can't anymore"

"That's your plan? Fake it until we can't?"

"Well," He paused "Yes actually. That's all I've got in the way of a solution"

"That's so stupid!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and plopped down on his bed

"Because you're a fountain of intelligent ideas right now?" He bit back unkindly

Her eyes dropped to her folded hands

"Fuck" He sighed as he collapsed beside her, his face underneath his left hand

She stared at him, wanting to hex him until he was slime or pound on him with her fists until she saw blood. Instead, she leaned forward and retched all over his floor.

* * *

><p>She absolutely loved the feel of this woman…her woman; from the curve of her hips, the soft dip in her back and the smoothness of her creamy skin, to her long thick hair and her soft, supple lips. It was intoxicating to say the least. She traced a red fingernail up and down her lover's sleeping form and let a small smile tug the corners of her bare mouth upward. This girl was all she'd ever hoped for, who knew she'd find love this pure in someone she hadn't ever given a second thought to previously. She pushed back her own raven mane to press soft kisses on her lover's neck and shoulder blade hoping to rouse her awake. Her actions were to her benefit because the girl beside her opened her eyes and turned to face her.<p>

"I should really get going" a yawn and stretch followed her declaration

"No, stay with me…please?" She pulled her closer and kissed her collarbone

She studied her for a few minutes before giving and relaxing into her arms, "Okay, I'll stay just a little longer"

"I love you Ginevra Molly" Pansy cooed into her neck

"I love you too Pansy Penelope" The freckled girl smiled and let her eyes drift closed

* * *

><p>"Oy Hermione, have you seen my sister?" Ron called from across the common room as Hermione entered from her dormitory stair well<p>

"Not since last night Ron, maybe she went to breakfast early" Hermione shrugged her free shoulder, being that her heavy bag rested on the other

"You're probably right, are you headed down?"

"Yes, where's Harry?" She finally took a look around the common room and noted he was missing

"Went down already, I was waiting for Ginny, mum sent her something" Ron slipped a small package into his cloak pocket

"I'll walk with you seeing as she's not here" He gestured for her heavy bag and she handed it to him with a heavy sigh of relief

"Thanks Ron" Hermione smiled as she followed him out of the common room

Harry was already chatting with Ginny when Hermione and Ron took their seats at the table. Ron busied himself with his mountainous plate of breakfast, and Hermione observed the already started conversation. It was no secret that Harry fancied Ginny but she didn't seem interested in returning his affections; Hermione would have to remember to ask her why.

"Ginny mum sent this for you, can't imagine why it arrived at home but anyway she sent it here" Ron took the package from his pocket and tossed in Ginny's outstretched hand

Ginny removed the careful silver wrapping and tossed it aside turning the velvet box over between her fingers. She popped it open with a small creak from the stiff metal hinge, and her breath caught rather painfully in her throat.

"It's a ring" Ron nosily declared "Who'd give you a ring?"

The ring itself was beautiful, and looked of extreme expense. It was a simple white gold band with a solitary princess cut emerald perched atop. She snapped the box closed and calmed herself.

"Must be a mistake Ron. I don't know anyone who'd be sending me such a thing"

Ron shrugged it off. Hermione pursed her lips. And this time, Harry didn't smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you bloody insane? What were you thinking sending this to the burrow?" The furious redhead had Pansy backed into a corner staring into her dark, angry eyes<p>

"I don't know love. I guess my owl got…" Pansy paused smirking "confused."

"I should kill you" Ginny spat backing off of the impossibly obscure girl

"Oh pet, I simply wanted to give you a token of my love for you" Pansy tried to embrace the shorter girl but she pushed her away roughly

"Don't. Play. Games. With. Me" Ginny forced out through gritted teeth

"I don't know why you're so angry poppet. Don't you like the ring?" Pansy's innocent act was grating Ginny's nerves

"Go to hell Parkinson" Ginny turned on her heels and stormed off, decidedly too angry to handle such a matter

He couldn't believe a word of what he'd just heard. Pansy had given Ginny the ring? What the hell was going on? He'd happened upon the two in a, what they believed to be, deserted corridor and upon hearing the fury in Ginny's voice and mention of the mystery ring he couldn't help but listen. Pansy was in love with her, so that made the rumors fact but did Ginny love her too? It sounded as if this was a love sick attempt on Pansy's part. He hoped that Pansy was only trying to win her affection and not that she'd already gotten it. He decided he'd just have to maintain a more watchful eye on Ginny. He reached beneath his spectacles and rubbed his eyes trying to focus on anything but the scene he'd just stumbled upon.

"Eavesdropping Potter?" A masculine voice behind him startled him, he was actually grateful for the interruption

"So you heard too?" He leaned back against the cool stone of the castle wall and cast a look at his company

"You'd be surprised what I hear, although I've learned that we'd all do well to keep the things we hear to ourselves" He gave a Harry a pointed look and turned to exit the same direction Harry assumed he came from

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" Hermione gasped and threw her hands over her open mouth<p>

"I wish I wasn't" Harry sunk miserably into an armchair "Look don't tell anybody Herm, although Malfoy knows"

"Malfoy?" She tried to hide the interest in her voice

"Yes, he heard them as well" Harry looked as if he wanted to cry

"I'm sorry Harry, so very sorry" It genuinely hurt her to see her friend so destroyed

Harry didn't respond, he simply hugged his best friend and didn't let her go for a very long time.

* * *

><p>A sheen of sweat covered the two lovers as they moved against one another with labored breath. Her nails raked down his back and his hands were gripping her hips to the point of bruising. As ee pushed in and out of her he occasionally bent his head to kiss and nip at her flushed skin. Her brown curls were everywhere and her back was arched into him relishing the pleasure he was giving her. She reached the peak of her pleasure and tightened around him as a wave of ecstasy washed over her. He gave in to his own release and collapsed on top of her shaking form.<p>

"Bloody hell" He breathed

"Get off me" She strained against his heavy form

"Oh, sorry" He smiled as he clumsily moved beside her

"Class starts in ten minutes Weasley" She grabbed her wand and muttered a quick _scourgify_

"Yes, yes mother Brown, I know" Ron shuffled about in the bed pulling on his once discarded boxers

Lavender gave him a haughty 'humph' and cut her eyes at him as she smoothed her hair. Their relationship had ended weeks ago, quite badly, but she was still running to his bed whenever he called. She sighed to herself disgusted at his ability to play on her love for him for his own pleasure.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley!" She cried and stamped a heeled foot

"I know" He smiled, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and lifted her into his arms to carry her down to the common room

He was sure it'd be empty when he set Lavender on her feet but Ginny sat near a window gazing into the rainy afternoon. Lavender gave him a small wave and scurried out of the common room, she couldn't be late for potions again.

"Something the matter" Ron inquired of his younger sibling

"Hm" Ginny tore her gaze from the rain "Oh no, I'm fine"

"Is it about that ring? Some bloke's probably sick about it I expect. Being that it went to the wrong person and all. Mum said it wasn't addressed at all, she just assumed because you're the only girl" Ron shrugged

That lifted a huge weight of Ginny's shoulders and she visibly lightened

"Well that's it then, I'll just send it back to the post and they can figure it out. Thanks Ron" Ginny rose from her seat and shouldered her bag

"I best be going. I'm already late" Ron gave his sister a soft slug on her chin and a smile and left the common room

* * *

><p>"You've been smoking?" Hermione shrieked ripping the cigarette from his lips and stomping it out angrily<p>

Draco shrugged and exhaled the smoke he'd been inhaling before her rude interruption. He'd been avoiding her since the baby news but she'd finally stumbled upon him smoking outside the castle, protected under a stone archway from the pouring rain. Her wild hair was all about her reddened face and her small hands were on her hips.

"I can't believe you!" She continued on her tirade even though he clearly wasn't very affected by her anger

He stared down at her through his lashes then flicked his gaze over her shoulder

He sneered at her and leaned in "Get away from me _mudblood,_" his voice was a bit louder than it had previously been

She drew back as though she'd been bitten, "Why you arrogant, inbred tosser!" She stomped her foot like a child

"Such language Granger, didn't those animals that birthed you teach you any manners" He questioned smoothly, inspecting his nails

She let out an angry strangled growl and drew her hand back to strike him. He caught her wrist and leaned in again brushing his cold lips against her ear

"We've an audience pet" He placed a small kiss, hidden by her hair, on the ear he'd just spoken into

She remained rigid; though her anger had been very real she now understood his ugly comments. She jerked her arm away from him and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"You might want to keep a closer eye on Hermione mate" Diandrus Colt leaned over and told Ron during dinner<p>

" 'Ermione 'an 'andle 'erself" Ron responded, cheeks full of pork meat

"Didn't seem like it today, her and Malfoy were arguing"

"As usual" Ron rolled his eyes

"She went to hit him and he caught her hand. Not sure what he told her but she ran off after he said it. Never seen her back down like that before"

Ron looked at the younger boy for a few minutes before he spoke again, "I'll see to it" was his simple reply

Diandrus gave him a shrug and excused himself from the table.

Ron never liked Diandrus Colt, he always seemed up to something. There was a reason he'd shared that information about Hermione but Ron knew it wasn't for Hermione's safety. He was really going to look into it like he said he would but right now his dumplings were getting cold.

* * *

><p>"Hello" A smooth feminine voice washed over the silence<p>

"Hello" the response held a bit of contempt, she noticed

A long pointed blood-red fingernail traced deep circles over the pages of the ancient tome open in front of the girl. Red lips parted to reveal straight white teeth as the corners pulled upward in a smile.

"Could you spare me a moment" Pansy's voice took a seductive octave as she seated herself on the wooden table

"I suppose" Lavender Brown pushed her half-filled parchment away and looked up at Pansy

"Are you through with Weasley?" Pansy questioned

"Why do you care?" Lavender spat narrowing her eyes

"I don't" She shrugged "Simply making conversation"

"Well go make it somewhere else Parkinson, I have a paper to get to"

"Are you friends with Granger?"

"No" Lavender snapped, clearly irritated with the Slytherin girl's questions

"Touchy" Pansy pursed her lips

"Get lost Parkinson I won't tell you again" Lavender pulled her parchment back in front of her and resumed writing

Pansy leaned forward and plucked the quill from Lavender's hands, cobalt eyes ablaze.

"You'll do well to mind your manners" She sneered snapping the quill in half

Her angry eyes flicked to the parchment, which she snatched, before she stood to her heel enhanced height. Before Lavender could reach for her careful work it was a pile of ashes. Pansy smirked and threw the ashes in her angry, red face.

"Well" She sneered "It looks like you _do_ have a paper to get to"

Lavender screamed and lunged forward at the taller girl, but was side stepped, and landed on the floor

"Tsk Tsk, so unladylike" Pansy stepped over the girl, before Madame Pince came nosing about, and flipped her thick bone straight hair over her shoulder

* * *

><p>She ran her barefoot over the cool grass and sighed. Her hands went to her still flat belly, rubbing soothing circles around her belly button. She was going to be a mother; no…she <em>is<em> a mother. The minute her baby began growing she became a mother. To Draco Malfoy's baby, wasn't life grand? As much time and effort as they had put into hiding their lustful union, it took a mistake like this to blow their cover. It would be different, she mused, if she and Draco were in a loving, gentle relationship, but this was far from that. They were simply lovers. Two people caught in a passionate acquaintanceship. She was sure he didn't love her but she wasn't so sure about how she felt about him. She stared out at the peaceful, unperturbed lake wishing, almost, that she could throw herself in and fill her lungs with the cold silky water.

"I'll just go in after you" His voice broke into her thoughts and she turned, resting her chin on her shoulder

"Malfoy" She greeted and turned back to the lake, she knew he wasn't going to apologize for their earlier row

He came to stand beside her, hands deep in the pockets of his cloak

"You're having my baby and I'm still Malfoy?" She didn't miss the amusement in his voice

"You'll always be Malfoy"

He pursed his lips but didn't respond

"I should be getting to bed" She slipped her feet into her shoes

"Come with me," he caught her arm

"I'm tired"

"I meant to bed, sleep with me tonight"

She sighed "Malfoy we could get in trou—"he silenced her with his lips

He pulled away and let his hand drop into hers. She relaxed at his touch and followed him into the castle, up to his dormitory. He made sure the common room was empty before he lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his room. He laid her on his bed and drew the curtains around them. She expected to be naked by the time he situated himself but he simply removed her shoes and cloak and pulled her against him. There were no goodnights, or goodnight kisses. He simply inhaled and exhaled into her hair as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Harry sat cross legged in front of the fire staring into the amber flames but not really seeing anything. He still hadn't figured out that whole episode he witnessed but he couldn't decide whether he had the courage to ask Ginny about it. He still hadn't decided when she sat herself down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tensing at the contact he inclined his head to look at her. Merlin, she was beautiful.<p>

"Ginny?" He finally found his voice

"Hmm?" She didn't lift her head as she scooted closer

"I like you, a lot. Not as a friend, but something more" He blurted, that was not what he was supposed to say

She lifted her head and found his lips. She kissed him more deeply than he was expected and he had to use his hands to brace himself so he wouldn't fall over. After she pulled back she smiled and placed herself in his lap. Harry smiled and hugged her close to his chest. He wasn't certain that she liked him the same but she'd just lit a candle in the darkness of his love life.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it! HP/GW/PP, HG/DM (of course), and RW/LB. To clarify, I have read the books and seen all of the movies so I am very aware of what occurred in the series. I'm just a little worn out from the war stories and Voldemort sticking his face in everybody's business. Mind your own Voldo! So I thought I'd introduce the teen drama dynamic. No Voldo, no war. Just teens and hormones! Woot! I wasn't originally going to ask for reviews but since I'm writing this for you guys I'd love to know what you all think. So review please!


End file.
